1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hull for a sailing ship which makes it possible to sail under a sail and by an engine when necessity arises.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
As this type of a ship has a sailing mast, it is necessary for such ship to have lumps such as lead, concrete, etc. as ballast laid down on the lower part of the hull in accordance with the dimension of the sail, so that the ship would not turn over sideways when a strong wind blows.
Also, this type of a ship generally has an auxiliary propulsion engine for use when the ship sails in and out of a harbor. If this auxiliary engine is large, the ballast also must be made large in order to lower the gravity of the ship. Therefore, the space in the hull is greatly restricted. In order to secure a space of a predetermined size for living, an engine of a small horse power was used in the conventional ship.
However, if it happens that wind ceases when the ship is sailing far out at sea under a sail or that a heavy storm makes it impossible for the ship to continue sailing under a sail, this auxiliary propulsion engine is the only power to rely upon. However, since the engine is small in horse power because of the reason mentioned above, a desired speed is unavailable. This often invites such risks as that the ship can not return to the harbor before sun set and that the ship is involved in storm.